


When Pigs Fly

by UnwrittenFantasies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Clazmonian Sow, F/M, Fluff, Tratie, percy jackson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnwrittenFantasies/pseuds/UnwrittenFantasies





	When Pigs Fly

"STOLL!" I hear snickering coming from a bush right next to me. I glare at it.

"TRAVIS STOLL, GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!" He comes out of the bush, grinning at me. I glare at him even more.

"You called for me, Katie Ka- Oh my gods, I love what you did with your hair. What a lovely shade of green. Puke, isn't it?" I clench my teeth and fists.

"This. Isn't. Funny," I growled. He just chuckled.

"Of course Katie Kat. You're the one who got prank. If this was pulled on, ah, let's say, Drew, you'd be crying your eyes out from laughter." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I can't believe I haven't ratted you out for pranking me yet," I grumbled, then frowned. "Wait, why haven't I ratted you out yet?" He grinned so much I'm surprised his face didn't split open.

"Isn't it obvious, Kit Kat?"

I rolled my eyes. "Enlighten me then." He smirked.

"You, Katie Gardner, are in love with me." I snorted at that. "In your dreams Stoll."

"Ah, denial. When will you admit you love me?"

"I'll love you when pigs fly."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watch, amazed, as Travis slashes and slices at the empousai. He seems to be glowing a tiny bit, but that was probably my imagination.

You see, we were in the middle of a war against Kronos himself, and I was thinking about Travis, and how focused he looks, how his eyebrows furrowed, how his amazing blue eyes dance with the joy of killing monsters. How his thick eyelashes layer themselves, and ring around his eyes.

Okay fine. I'll admit it. I have a crush on Travis Stoll.

When did this crush start to develop? Just now.

I hear a loud squeal that sounded like suspiciously like a pig, coming from the sky. I look up, and there it was. A flying pig. I smiled to myself, remembering my words. I'll love you when pigs fly, I'd said. I grin to myself again, before glancing at Travis, who seemed to be handling the monsters quite well. Just to make sure, I decided to help him, then tell him about how I feel later.

I took a deep breath, then charged straight into battle


End file.
